


Misunderstanding

by alltheshipping



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I just wrote this for fun, it doens't actually have much substance, just hornet being a protective older sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheshipping/pseuds/alltheshipping
Summary: The knight introduces Hornet to their new child. After hearing who the other parent is, she assumes the worst.
Relationships: Grimm & The Knight (Hollow Knight), Hornet & The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 142





	Misunderstanding

Grimm isn’t the type to be made uncomfortable by other bugs, being a performer and all. However, the newly appointed queen of Deepnest seems determined to make sure he knows just how unwelcomed he is with that sharp stare of hers and, even with his power vastly overpowering hers, he can’t help but feel intimidated. Perhaps because, this time, he doesn’t wish for this encounter to end in a battle, for the sake of his new child and their other parent.  
He isn’t even sure why he willingly chose to participate in this meeting, but it’s a tad late to worry about that. 

For a few seconds, neither he nor the queen dare to talk. The vessel, always happy to remain silent, seems more interested in playing with the Grimmchild than aiding him or calming their sister’s rage. If anything, they appear completely unaffected by the heavy atmosphere in the room. He heavily envies their lack of expression, now. 

“So, you must be the Troupe Master” The queen started speaking, walking in front of her sibling as if to protect them from him. Why she assumed he meant harm, he doesn’t know "Then, I believe it's your spawn that my sibling is currently playing with"

“I believe that much is obvious, given our similar appearance” Not that he understands why it matters that the Grimmchild is his, but he sees no gain in lying. However, the words only seem to make his visitor even more infuriated “What’s the problem, exactly?”

Just after he finished talking, the young spider jumps towards him, needle in hand and ready to attack. She’s faster than he would expect, thanks to her small size, but it isn’t too hard for a god like him to dodge, even when unprepared. Then, she attempts to strike again, and again, and again, despite his protests. Well, it appears as if this problem only has one solution.  
However, before he gets the chance to switch to the offensive, the knight jumps in, facing their sister with their nail raised. They look like they’re trying to defend him, even though it’s the queen who would need protection. She wouldn’t fare well against his fire.  
(The Grimmchild is there too and, even if he’s sure they aren’t yet strong enough to defeat any enemy on their own, he’s glad the child cares about his wellbeing).

“Do not defend him, Ghost! You’re much too young to understand this situation”

Well, now he’s even less sure of what’s going on, or why the attack was supposedly warranted. He’s not too sure about what the knight’s age has to do with anything, either. The queen is a warrior, after all, so there shouldn’t be much issue in their sibling being one too, given that they’re older than her (even if he’s not sure by what margin. Time works strangely in Hallownest). 

The knight attempts to answer, moving their small hands to sign. It’s obvious that they’ve never been taught how to speak properly, but even with that, it’s easy enough to recognize the signs for “friend” and “stop”. Perhaps he should teach him how to sign properly later, so that communication isn’t quite so difficult.  
Their sister, despite seeing this, doesn’t seem any less furious, still staring up at him as if waiting for the perfect time to strike again. 

“I can’t forgive him for what he’s done” She speaks again, still too focused on Grimm to pay attention to her sibling continuing to sign _stop _insistently “Don’t you realize? He’s used you! If he were just a friend, you two wouldn’t have mated”__

__

The last word makes him pause, then blink a few times in quick succession, staring down at the knight who’s still in front of him, still protecting him. Then, he glances at the Grimmchild, and the whole thing finally makes sense.  
Well, now he certainly understands the anger. 

__

__“Ah, I believe we got a misunderstanding in our hands, dear queen” He starts, voice soft so as to not bother her even more, despite the fact that he desperately wants to laugh at the situation. He’d never thought of getting involved in something like this “While the child is certainly ours, there hasn’t been any mating involved in their creation, I assure you”_ _

__

__And so, he spends the next minutes explaining to the queen how a Grimmchild is created, and how her sibling’s only contribution to them has been to gather flames from around the kingdom. The embarrassment in clear on her face all throughout the short explanation, and he accidentally lets a few laughs escape his mouth, despite knowing it will only make her feel worse. Considering she attacked him first, based on a strange conclusion she came to on her own, perhaps she deserves the extra bit of humiliation (or perhaps he’s just not good at being empathic).  
By the time he’s done, both her and the knight seem ready to leave. If there’s one good thing he took out of this is that, at the very least, his dear friend has a sister that is willing to protect them, even when it’s not needed. It’s quite heartwarming to see how close they’ve become, really.  
As they’re leaving he can still hear the queen’s embarrassed tone as she gently scolds her sibling. 

“I ought to teach you more signs, so next time you don’t get me in this type of trouble” She says, then gasps, probably in response to something the knight said “No, you were not clear! You talked about a dance, then about warmth, and then showed me the child! How did you not expect me to take that in the obvious way?” 

__At that, he couldn’t help but chuckle. Oh, he’d forgotten how easily youngsters jump to conclusions._ _


End file.
